We Belong Together
by callmenipao
Summary: According to the quote I've heard, if you love someone or something, let them go, and if they return, it was real "love"...
1. Heartless Stetler

Dear reader, Hi. This is my first CSI: Miami fanfiction, actually it's my very first fanfiction and first fiction in English. I tried my best to write it all in English which is not my language. So please understand me when I described something stupid, alright? + I do not own anything. Every character belongs to CBS hit CSI: Miami (which has become the top-rated show in the world), but Jonathan Togo belongs to me, alright? LOL Joking. Enjoy!

A brunette haired guy's train of thought was knocked out when there's a hand put on one of his shoulder. He turned around and got a little shock when he saw the person who owns the hand.

"Stetler" Said the brunette.

"Mr. Wolfe, We need to have your gun and shield back. You're fired." Said Stetler.

"Wait, What? What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Wolfe curiously.

"We found you've been gambling."

The CSI said nothing. There was a silence until the redhead walked in. Seemed like he knew that something bad just happened.

"Stetler, Why are you here?"

"Horatio, I'm getting your CSI fired. Does anybody in your team know this guy has been gambling? Come on, how many criminals in Miami has your team arrested? And no one in your team notices CSI Wolfe's new habit. Horatio, this is nonsense."

"We can't know everything." Said Horatio frosty.

"Now you know. – Mr. Wolfe, now I need your gun and shield back. Your career as the crime scene investigator is well-defined over." Said Stetler.

The former CSI slowly gave his officer stuffs to an evil that's standing in front of him, looking at him with the most inimical eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe." Stetler said, taking one look at the two guys and walked out with Mr. Wolfe's stuffs in his hands. Horatio got his eyes on Stetler while he was walking out of the room then turned his head back to Ryan Wolfe.

Horatio felt his friend's pain. He put his hand on Ryan's shoulder softly.

"Mr. Wolfe, I'm so sorry about this, but you've got to move on, alright? You know that we're always here if you need help."

"I do, H. Thank you. But what am I gonna do next? I'm so confused." Said Ryan sadly.

"It'll get better. I think you should go home and take some rest. I will call you tomorrow, okay?"

"K. Thanks, H. See you later."

The lieutenant nodded and watched Ryan walked out of the room. He felt sorry for the young CSI who got a little lost but was going to lose his job forever. He really wanted to get Ryan back to the team. He did really want to help. But no one won heartless Stetler.

_In the crime lab,_

"Hey, Ryan!" Said Calleigh, taking a look at a 9 mm. bullet she found at the crime scene attentively.

"Hey, Cal." Said Ryan sadly, walking straight passed by her.

"Wait, Ryan. It's sort of a beautiful morning and you're not happy. What happened?" Asked Calleigh. She looked at him curiously and he sighed.

"It's okay if it's a personal stuff that you just can't tell. If that then I don't want to know." She wore a lovely smile.

"No, Cal. Actually you've got to know this. Well–" He paused, took a deep breath and said…

"I'm fired." He tried to escape her eyesight, but her wided eyes caught his.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan. Are you serious?" Calleigh carefully dropped the bullet on the lap table and walked to Ryan then hugged him.

"Ryan, it doesn't matter what you have done. It's no big deal. I know it's Stetler. We all know him well. He tried his best to get you out of the team and he would do everything to stop you getting back to our team. But we're going to help you, okay? We know how much you love this job and we all need you. Keep your head up. You can call any of us anytime you need help. You know that, don't you?" She groped his shoulder softly and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Thanks Calleigh. You said exactly what Horatio did. I'm gonna miss this job so much. And yes, it's Stetler. And what I've done is kinda big deal, but, huh–" He paused and smiled again.

"…Anyway, Can you tell Eric and the rest of us about this? I have to go pack up my stuffs and get out of here quickly before Stetler comes and finds me still in the lab that I can't be in anymore." Said Ryan. Calleigh nodded her head and smiled to him.

"I'm gonna miss your smile also, Cal. Bye." He smiled just like the way she did and walked out of the lab and straight to the locker room.

_In the locker room_, few people were taking their stuffs out of their lockers. Seemed like they have not known what just happened to the youngest CSI yet. They just said hi to him normally, and that got Ryan more distressed. He didn't want to leave at all. He loves the team. He loves this job and he loves Natalia. They've been hanging out for only a week and this relationship seemed to keep getting better, but it'd start getting worse by today, he thought. He couldn't imagine how shocked would she be if she knew that he got fired because of Stetler caught him gambling.

While he was clearing up his locker, there she came, walking straight to him. He pretended he didn't see her and kept taking his stuffs out of the locker.

"Hey, sweetheart! What are you doing?" Asked Natalia happily. Ryan had no idea what to do or say. He paused, trying not to look at her and she suddenly noticed the strange.

"Ryan, why are you taking these out of your locker?" Her voice got more disrespected, looking into his rolling eyes that trying not to look at her back. He didn't answer.

"Oh my god, Ryan!" Natalia's mouth gasped.

"What did you do, Ryan? Tell me, what did you do?" He felt like being stabbed by the sharpest knife when she talked to him with her teary eyes. And now he knew that he's getting her more upset when he saw that her hands started to shake and her voice was getting shivery. She was very upset. She could kill him. She knew that he's going to leave her. She tried her best to stay calm and asked him again.

"Ryan, please, love, tell me what happened. Is there anything we could do to fix this? Can you tell me this can be fixed?" She started to cry. Ryan couldn't stand remaining quite anymore. He started to speak.

"No, Natalia. I'm sorry, but this can't be fixed. I'll call you. We will catch up more often, okay?" His low voice was shivering, too. He finally looked into her eyes and saw the pain.

"Ryan, I can't believe it. You're going to leave me! Why, Ryan? Why?" She started yelling angrily. It broke his heart to hear she said he's leaving her.

"Nat, I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do. You know I love you. I really do. And I love this job. I love our team, but it's Stetler, okay? He caught me gambling. I was real dead wrong. How are we going to fix it?" Ryan stopped, taking a deep breath, trying not to cry and continued.

"Trust me, Nat. I will never leave you. Never even think about it. I want to be with you. And sweetheart, we need to talk. It's very important. So tonight 7PM at my place, alright? I'll be waiting."

She was shocked a little when he said Stetler caught him gambling. She felt angry, like very very angry. She wanted to shout at him, slap him, ask him why, but there weren't just Ryan and her in the room. She didn't want the others to know how her boyfriend got fired. To her, it's embarrassing to have a boyfriend who's a gambler.

Alright you guys, first chapter DONE! As I said, this is my first time, so I'm kind of scared. I need you guys opinions. Please review!


	2. You Did the Impossible

**Hey guys. Thanks for those nice comments on the first chapter. They made me want to continue the story forever. **

The lovers were sitting on the beach, looking at the sunset, describing how beautiful it was.

Since Ryan was not a CSI anymore, Natalia has always been the one who helped him getting through every up and down in his life. She gave him advices, got him out of the gambler crew, found him a new job, and finally, she moved to live with him as he invited. They have been together for 5 months now.

"Natalia…Thank you." Ryan said as he gazed in her eyes deeply. She chuckled.

"F…For what?"

"For the new life you gave. You know, the day I got fired was my darkest day, suddenly you appeared and shined a light. You're such an angel, sweetheart."

"Wow. I guess it's because you're the only one for me, Ryan."

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"Love you too." He said and kissed her lips lovingly as the setting sun casted a shadow of them kissing each other on the sparkling sand.

"_We were two little people wrapped up in this big whole world._

_Drifting 'round in space, out of place just boy and girl._

_Then you took my hand and made me a part of you._

_And I looked in your heart and saw all my dreams come true._

_You did the impossible…_

_You rescued my love._

_You did the impossible…_

_See, I had almost given up."_

They listened to Mariah Carey's CD _Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel _on their way back home. (Sorry that it had to be Mariah Carey, guys! But to me, she's the best and all I could think of right now + these lyrics are amazing. ) Ryan was driving and Natalia was listening to CD attentively. There wasn't any conversation between them all the way until _The Impossible_ track started to play and Natalia finally said something.

"I love this song."

"It sounds good."

"You've never heard of it?"

"Nope. I don't listen to Mariah Carey."

"I love her!"

"I love you!" Ryan said with a light voice and kissed her during traffic stop.

_At Ryan's house_,

He soon laid on the couch as he reached home. He once breathed in and out heavily before picked up the television remote on the table in front of him and started getting thru TV channels and then stopped at MTV. There's an unknown artist singing on the stage that's surrounded by hundred of people.

"What are you doing, honey?" He heard Natalia shouted from the kitchen.

"Relaxing." He shouted back, sounded tired, suddenly heard Natalia made her movement and saw her walking out of the kitchen. She standed in front of the kitchen and stared at him curiously from there. He stared back at her.

"What?" Asked Ryan.

"You look tired this week."

"Yeah. It was hardcore at the garage." He sounded unhappy. She walked over to him as soon as she realized something. (Dear reader, sorry for not telling before but in my story, now he works at Natalia's cousin's garage as a mechanic. )

"Honey, if there is anything bothering you, you do not have to keep it a secret from me." She bent down to his level and looked into his weary eyes. She could feel how exhausted he was.

"You okay? You look pretty tired and sick." She asked.

"I've been working hard the whole week." He answered and signed again.

"Yeah. You have. - It's only 8 p.m. but I think you should take a pill and go to bed now so you'll be fine tomorrow."

"You're right." He suddenly got out of the couch and lifted her up then quickly carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her, told her that he'll be right back after taking a shower. And while Ryan was showering, Natalia was preparing him a medicine. And when he's done putting his pj on, he swallowed the pill quickly and they both went to sleep together. He wrapped her in his body and held her tight underneath the blanket.

**Alright you guys, let me explain one thing; On the first chapter, we left at Ryan invited Natalia to his house at 7 p.m., right? Some of you might expect to read what's going on at Ryan's house but unexpectedly, I skipped to '5 months later'. ^ ^" Well, if you want to know what happened, just KEEP ON READING. ^_^**

**By the way, thanks for reading and a million times thanks to whoever added my story to favorites. I love you. And please don't forget to REVIEW! **

**PS. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I didn't have much time, but I promise that the next one will be surely much longer.**


	3. Cherry Wine

**Thanks to Mel and BajaSt for the reviews on the second chapter. They made me happy, really. ^_^**

_In the morning_, Ryan woke up and turned around to the other side of the bed and watched Natalia sleeping peacefully. She soon opened her eyes as he touched her face.

"Happy birthday, sleeping beauty." He said and kissed her forehead.

"What's today's plan?" Asked Natalia.

"I don't know. What you want to do?"

"Shopping, maybe?"

"What? You wanna shopping on your birthday? Come on, think of something special."

"Well, I don't know either. With you I already feel special." She smiled.

"Something _more_ special…wait, I got an idea. Go get dressed up now. We'll do something really special." He got out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom.

_In Ryan's car_,

"So, where are we going?" Asked Natalia, changing the radio station.

"We'll see." He smiled.

"Oh boy, what's on your mind?" She muttered, smiled, looked out the window and had a nap in a few minutes later.

When the car arrived somewhere, Ryan woke Natalia up. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were in the parking area, in front of a big hall.

"Here we are?" She asked.

"Yeah. You ready?"

"For what?"

"For ice-skating."

"Ice-skating? Ryan, you must be kidding. You know I can't skate."

"Sure you can. I'll teach you."

"No way! I will surely fall for several times and that will be embarrassing!" Natalia started acting like a child rejecting vegetables.

"No, it won't. Nobody's gonna see us skating or see you falling because this place is not open today, but luckily, I got a friend working here, so we're kind of V.I.P. The ice rink is empty. You can fall for a hundred times if you want to." He smiled.

"No, no, no, Ryan, this is too special. I can't do it."

"Why? You're scared?"

"Yes."

"Don't be. I said I'll teach you."

"You can't skate either."

"What? No! How do you know?"

"You told me before." _Damn it!_, he thought. He couldn't remember when he told her that he couldn't skate.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, then let's try together."

"Oh gosh." She sighed.

"Come on, Natalia. Please. It's your birthday. Let's try something different. I don't wanna take you to the movie or shopping. We can do those stuffs all the time. Please, babe. Trust me, it's fun." Now he's begging her like a child begging for cookies. She sighed once more.

"Uh…okay. Let's go." Said Natalia and got out of the car.

"Yay!" Now that that child got his cookies.

_Inside the hall_, Natalia looked around and found the hall was pretty big. She asked Ryan how to put on the ice skate shoes and he put them on for her. She thanked him and they both started walking on the ice obstructively. But as soon as Natalia tried to skate, she fell.

"Ahhh! Ryan!" Natalia fell for the first time and tried to get up but couldn't.

"Oh babe, here." Ryan gave her his hand and pulled her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm good." She answered, trying to stand on her own.

"Good. Now let's try skating together, shall we?" He asked and she nodded her head. He's not a pro but tried to show her the right way to skate on ice. She followed him, holding his hand tight. But then again, she lost her balance and fell, and this time she dragged Ryan down to the ice with her.

"Ahhh!" Once again she screamed and tried to get up but Ryan did it first and got her up.

"Whoa, easy, Nat. Don't walk, okay? Just slide, slowy, don't rush." As he started to slide, Natalia held his hand tighter and let him dragged her forward. Now she could stand on her own and skate forward slowly. She put a little smile on her face.

"You see? It's not that difficult." Said Ryan while they both were skating together. Natalia finally wore a beaming smile and laughed.

"Wow. This is amazing. I'm skating!"

"Yeah, babe. I knew you can do it. Now let's circle around." Said Ryan then dragged her to circle around with him. She liked it, so they kept going round and round until they're tired.

After 2 hours of skating on ice, they quitted and finally went shopping at the mall together as Natalia begged him to and spent the whole day there before Ryan took Natalia to the restaurant near the shopping mall for dinner.

"Are you hungry, shopaholic birthday girl?" He asked jokingly. She laughed.

"I'm starving." She answered, still giggled.

"What'd you like to eat?" He handed her one of the menus.

"I don't know. Maybe something _not_ special. We spent the whole day so special and expensive as you wanted. Now let's try something simple, okay?" She took one look at the menu and passed it to the waiter.

"I'll take medium beef steak with potato and cherry wine for drink." She said to the waiter.

"Ah. Just like hers but rare beef and red wine for drink." He said and handed menu to the waiter. He took it and walked away. After that, Ryan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Cherry wine? That's special." He said and that made her laugh, too.

"Haha. Sorry but steak is nothing without wine." She said.

"You're right." He said, looking in Natalia's eyes and found them were full of happiness.

"You look happy." He said.

"Ah, yeah, because I am happy." She said.

"I guess because of shopping." He said.

"No. Not just shopping, but everything. I had so much fun today. Thank you, Ryan." She covered one of her hand on his. He smiled back, and before they kiss, they got interrupted by the same waiter serving them drinks.

"Thanks." Natalia said to the waiter before let go of Ryan's hand and sipped her cherry wine gently. Ryan did the same with his red wine.

"So, what you think your family gonna get you for your birthday?" He asked, thinking that she would explain him happily; she put on an unhappy look on her face instead.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked and held one of her hand gently. He caressed the back of her hand. She tried to smile.

"My family, I think they…they don't remember my birthday. Or maybe they just don't care. I don't know. My last birthday present from them was when I turned, um, 22, and then I didn't get anything anymore, not even a wish." She tried to act like she was okay with that, but no, she wasn't, and he could see that.

"I'm sorry." He said and she forced a painful smile, and then again, the same waiter broke an awkward moment serving them plates. He laid them on the table and walked away. And when they both started to eat, Natalia still looked depressed and Ryan knew that it was about her family stuff. He shouldn't have asked her that so now he had to cheer her up, and he knew how to.

"Hey, Nat. Close your eyes." His words surprised her. Natalia's eyes widened.

"I said close your eyes not widen your eyes." He laughed.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled and closed her eyes, getting excited to know what was he going to do, suddenly she felt he lifted one of her arm up and put something metallic on it. Her heart skipped the beat.

"Now open your eyes." He said. She suddenly opened her eyes and once again widened them and gaped her mouth. There was a charming golden charm bracelet with a white daisy pendant on her wrist. She rolled her wrist for several times to take a look at it.

"Oh my god, Ryan…I…I…I don't know what to say. It's so…so…beautiful! Thank you, Ryan. Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"Oh god, how do you know I was thinking of getting a new bracelet?" She asked.

"Oh really? Is that what you wanted? I swear, I didn't know. The other day, I was in Marc Jacobs store and this beautiful charm bracelet caught my eyes. I thought you might like it so-"

"I love it, Ryan. Thank you."

"Great, and um, What about this one?" He said and picked something up from one of the shopping bags that piled on the empty chair next to their table. It's a little white box with bow on it. Once again she put the same surprised look on her face. She handed the box from him and looked over it. She read text on the box.

"…Chanel No. 5!" She said. (_Whoa Ryan aren't you happy, you're so rich in my story! XD_)

"Yes. Chanel No. 5!" He said.

"Ryan, you didn't have to spend money on me this much, really. As I said, to be with you I already feel special, but thank you anyway. Today-" Before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her on the lips gently and parted, and said…

"Our steaks are getting cold." She giggled.

"Alright." She picked her knife and fork up to continued eating. Neither did he.

**Whoa, it's extremely hard to describe their movements on the ice! Lol because I don't know anything about ice-skating. I tried it once and I hate it so damn much. But I think a couple skating on ice is romantic, that's the only reason why I wrote about it. No, I don't even think it's special. Lol.**

**By the way, I'm allowed to mention those brand names, right? Or I'm not? If so, then I'll edit immediately. Just tell me. I'm very new to this site so I'm still kinda confused about the rules. Hehe. ^ ^"**

**And can someone tell me about these words; Wolvista? RaiN? I know they are about Ryan & Natalia but what's the difference? I don't get that. I only call them **_**Animal Couple**_** 'cause of his last name, **_**Wolfe**_** and her middle name, **_**Boa**_**. So explain me, please. ^ ^"**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please REVIEW! ^_^**


	4. Crime Scene

**Shoutout to BajaSt and Forensic Kitteh for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope you two enjoy this one, too! ^_^**

_A butterfly flew over a boy's head. He pointed at it and said to the woman that sat next to him._

_ "Look! Mommy! A butterfly!" The mother caught her 4-year-old son before he tried to run after the butterfly._

_ "Watch out little boy. Don't run or you would fall." She held his son in the arms. He looked up to her with his puppy eyes._

_ "But I want a butterfly." He begged and pointed at the butterfly that was flying away from them._

_ "But it is not yours. You can't keep it as yours. Just let it fly away to where it wants to go." She touched her son's red cheek. He still looked at her with his adorable puppy eyes before he widened them and smiled joyfully when he saw someone walking to them from the back of his mother._

_ "Mommy, look! Here comes daddy!" He pointed at his father that was carrying a basket. She just looked at the guy and smile._

_ "Hey daddy's little soldier!" The father messed up the boy's brown hair with his hand._

_ "Hey baby." He kissed his wife._

_ "So has RJ (Ryan Junior) eaten anything?" He asked, looking for food in the basket to feed his son._

_ "Not yet. He won't eat anything unless you feed him or he gets allowed to play with a butterfly."_

_ "What? A butterfly? That's not my little soldier!" He laughed out loud and played with his son's hair again._

_ "I know!" Natalia laughed, too. Suddenly stopped when she heard a loud noise from far, far away._

_ "Ryan, you heard that?" She poked her husband that was laughing with their son._

_ "What?" He tried listening carefully and after that, everything went blurry._

Image of a family sitting in the garden, the flying butterfly, laughter of the boy…were all gone. Natalia opened her eyes and woke up found herself in bed. She was dreaming. She rolled herself over to see Ryan sleeping peacefully next to her. She look at the clock, it read 2:15 a.m. and when she remembered what woke her up, she suddenly started to wake Ryan.

"Ryan. Ryan. Wake up. You hear that?" She shoke his body. He slowly woke up and asked her _what happened?_ dozily. She shoke his body more.

"Come on, honey. Wake up. Something happened. I heard the sirens." She kept shaking his body. He finally opened his eyes.

"Say what? Sirens?" He finally got up.

"Yes. Listen." She shut her mouth. Her ears were paying attention. Neither did his. He tried listening and finally heard the sirens that could be not far away from their house. They got louder and louder like they were getting close to the house. He got out of the bed and looked out the window. He saw nothing but the darkness.

"There's nothing…Ooh wait." Something caught his eyes. He stared at it for a little while to make sure it wasn't what he thought, but too bad, it was.

"There's a dead body in front of our house." He sighed, climbing up to where he was sleeping. Natalia widened her eyes.

"W-What? Ryan, a-are you serious?" She asked surprised when Ryan rested his back against the headboard.

"Yes. There's a murder in this neighborhood." He answered firmly.

"Oh. My. God." Natalia gasped.

(_Now imagine of the background music started to play and then…YEAHHH! And the casting intro began. LOL. Kidding._)

**Sorry that it's kinda short. I didn't really have time. ^ ^" Next chapter will be longer. Please review! ^_^**

**PS. 10/10/10 wow…nice date (:**


	5. Crime Scene II

**Thank you csimiamifreak92310 and BajaSt for the reviews on the 4****th**** chapter. =D**

_**Previously on 'We Belong Together'…**_

_ "There's a dead body in front of our house." He sighed, climbing up to where he was sleeping. Natalia widened her eyes._

_ "W-What? Ryan, a-are you serious?" She asked surprised when Ryan rested his back against the headboard._

_ "Yes. There's a murder in this neighborhood." He answered firmly._

_ "Oh. My. God." Natalia gasped._

_**On with the story…**_

"Are you sure? Isn't it too dark to see? It could be just a shadow." Natalia asked just to make sure. It's hard to believe that something very horrible like murder happened just in front of their house.

"No, it's not. Take a look yourself." Ryan eyed the window. Natalia just walked to the window and looked out. Her heart skipped the beat when she saw bloodstain that led to the young lady's dead body.

"Oh gosh. Did you lock every door in the house?" Natalia asked, feeling unsafe.

"I did. But don't worry. The sirens keep getting louder. I think the cops are coming."

"What should we do now? The killer is still out there." Natalia said anxiously and sighed. Ryan just opened his arms.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Whoever that did this, I hope he is not around." She said as she rested her head against his chest. "Me too." He said, caressing her back.

_At 2:30 a.m._, police officers arrived the neighborhood. Ryan opened the door when he heard the knocks. There was a young police officer who was tall, thin and looked weak.

"Hello sir. The body in front of your house, can you explain what happened?" Asked the officer.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I didn't hear or see a thing. I was sleeping."

"What about the lady?" He eyed Natalia that was standing behind Ryan.

"She didn't hear anything either. We both were sleeping. She woke me up when she heard the sirens. We're sorry."

"You two didn't hear anything at all? I mean anything, like dog barking, footsteps, people talking or-"

"Look, we know how to give you details, okay? I was a CSI and she is a CSI. But we had some alcohol last night. We didn't hear anything, alright? We're sorry." With that, Natalia put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. The weak officer just looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

"Alright. We will see if the man is still around and let the CSI take care of the body. Thanks for devoting your time. You two may now go back to sleep." He said and walked back to the crime scene that was surrounded by the yellow tapes.

A few moments later, someone that Ryan and Natalia both knew reached the crime scene and knocked on their door. Natalia opened it and was surprised to see who was there standing.

"Horatio? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Miss Boa Vista? I think I knocked on Mr. Wolfe's door." Horatio said, smiling. Natalia just giggled.

"Nat, who are you talking to?" Said the voice behind Natalia.

"…Horatio? Hey, H, what's up? What is he doing here, honey?" He asked her as she still giggled.

"Well, I'm waiting for his answer, too." Said Natalia and looked at Horatio who was laughing silently.

"…To work out the case. You two have anything to say?"

"No, we don't. I'm sorry, H. We were sleeping." Replied Ryan.

"That's okay." Said Horatio. Ryan just nodded as a reply.

"But, H, this is a night time, why are you here to work?" Asked Ryan.

"The night shift needs my help." Replied Horatio firmly.

"I see." Said Ryan. He and Natalia both nodded in unison.

"Call us if you need anything." Said Natalia.

"Thanks." Said Horatio, smiling before he walked to the crime scene.

At 7 a.m., the dead body was already moved to crime lab. There was only bloodstain left at the crime scene. Ryan stared at it from the inside of his house. He didn't recognize the dead girl. He never saw her around in his neighborhood. So who was she? He was so curious. He needed to ask Horatio right now. Ryan quickly pulled out his phone and called H.

"_Horatio Caine speaking._"

"Hey, H, it's Wolfe. Who was the victim?" Asked Ryan, still staring at the crime scene. He saw tire tracks.

"_Her name was Giselle Parker._"

"Cause of death?"

"_She got slashed at the throat and bled to death._"

"Do you think she got murdered in front of my house?"

"_We're still working on that. What did you find, Mr. Wolfe?_"

"Tire tracks. The CSI probably saw it and took some pictures already. I know it's not my job but I got some details."

"_Mr. Wolfe, I'm listening._"

"Well, first, I think Giselle got murdered from somewhere else and the killer dropped her here."

"_How do you know that?_"

"The tire tracks looked fresh and was pretty close to the body and I'm one hundred percent sure that it wasn't there yesterday plus the pattern doesn't match to any car in this neighborhood. It looks like some kind of Cadillac."

"_Cadillac._" Horatio repeated.

"Yes. And you said that her throat got slashed. Normally, if you get slashed at the throat, blood will splatter every where. Don't you think it's kind of weird that there's no blood splatter on the floor but there were some on her body?"

"_That's right, Mr. Wolfe._" Horatio said in a sound of realization. "_So the killer hurt her from somewhere else then left her alive on the street and that explains the bloodstain that led to her body. She was crawling in pain to get to your house and ask for help because she couldn't scream or make any noise when her larynx was seriously injured. That helps a lot, Mr. Wolfe. So all I need to do now is looking for a suspicious Cadillac and send someone to interrogate your neighbors if they saw anything last night. Thank you, Mr. Wolfe._"

"Anytime, H." He hung up and walked into the kitchen to have breakfast that Natalia made.

"Wow. Waffles." Ryan sat down on the chair and smelled his favorite breakfast.

"Would you like some maple syrup with that?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, please." Ryan replied.

"Here you go." Natalia handed him a bottle of maple syrup.

"Thanks." He said, pouring maple syrup on his waffles and started eating. Natalia just sat in the opposite direction from him watching him ate. He bit the waffle little by little.

"How it tastes?"

"It tastes good." He smiled and took another bite. She smiled.

And before he done eating, he heard people talking outside. At first he thought people in the neighborhood were being interrogated because Horatio said he would send a CSI to interrogate his neighbors. But he just hung up from Horatio like five minutes ago. How could the CSI reach the crime scene so quick? Ryan got out of his chair and walked to the window.

"Ryan, where're you going? Are you full?" Natalia asked. Ryan just stood there in front of the window looking out.

"Ryan?" Natalia called out.

"I'll be back." With that, he walked out the door to the person he was looking at from the inside of the house.

"Erica Sikes." Ryan called out her name. She turned around, holding a microphone in one hand.

"Ryan Wolfe?" She asked.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Wow. Long time no see."

"Yeah." He nodded. "What are you doing here?" He folded his arms over the chest.

"What am I doing?" She chuckled. "I know it's been a long time but I'm a reporter, remember?" She laughed.

"Oh, right." He nodded. "Ah. How are you?" He asked, and they both started to chat.

Natalia who was still inside the house looked out the window and saw Ryan was talking to someone she recognized. _Is Erica Sikes here? And she's talking to Ryan?_ She thought.

"Ryan!" Natalia called out, walking to him. "Yeah?" Ryan turned around. Erica raised her eyebrow when she saw Natalia.

"Natalia Boa Vista?" Asked Erica. Natalia just smiled and nodded.

"And you are Erica Sikes."

"Yes. Wow. You two married? Never told me." Erica said surprised.

"Ah. No. We moved in together." Replied Ryan.

"Oh." Said Erica and left speechless.

"Ah…" Ryan broke the silence. "Natalia, have you eaten anything this morning?" He asked.

"Not yet. Going to have some waffles."

"Oh well. I'll see you inside."

"Okay." Said Natalia and got inside the house.

She got upstairs, forgetting that she was thinking of having breakfast. She watched Ryan and Erica talking from their bedroom window. They both kept laughing and smiling during the conversation. _What's so amusing?_ She thought before walked into the bathroom and had a shower for like ten minutes, and then applied tanning lotion on her body skin, brushed her hair, put a natural make up on and got dressed.

She walked to the window again and found Ryan and Erica were still talking to each other. _That's way too long._ She told herself and became a little shock when Ryan pulled out his phone and pressed numbers on it as Erica did the same thing. _What the hell? Are they exchanging their phone numbers? That's too much!_ Natalia became angry. She didn't like Erica at all. Never did. So now she got to show Ryan how unhappy she was to see him exchanging his number with that stupid blonde reporter.

When Ryan and Erica done talking. They said goodbye to each other. Erica got back to work and Ryan got back in the house. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Natalia sitting at the dining table in silence, looking upset. He asked her _what's wrong?_ and she didn't answered but looked at him with an unhappy look.

**I'm truly sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter but there were lots of mistake that needed to correct and I did correct some. It was difficult. I had to read over and over and over to find the mistakes and correct them, but still, I can't correct them all on my own. I need to practice English more, so I hope you enjoy the story and the language mistakes. LOL. Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW. New chapter coming soon. ^_^**


	6. Russian Red

_**Previously on 'We Belong Together'…**_

_When Ryan and Erica done talking. They said goodbye to each other. Erica got back to work and Ryan got back in the house. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Natalia sitting at the dining table in silence, looking upset. He asked her what's wrong? and she didn't answered but looked at him with an unhappy look._

_**On with the story…**_

Ryan stood there waiting for an answer. Natalia did not know what to say. She was mad but she did not want to start a fight or an argument. She tried to calm herself down and told herself that she might think too much.

"I forgot to cook myself waffles." Natalia let out the worst lie ever, did not know why couldn't she think of a better lie. She looked into his eyes which were looking at her curiously. She could say she looked so suspicious right now. Hoped that he would believe the lie and wouldn't notice her suspicious looking.

He didn't say a thing, which got Natalia more worried. He believed it or not?

And then he let out a laughter, which made Natalia let out an airy sigh. He believed it.

"Nat, you should have seen your face when you said that. You looked so upset!" Again, he laughed. "You hungry? Let's find something to eat outside, how does that sound?" He smiled.

"Good. Okay." Natalia forced a smile. Ryan nodded.

"Cool. I'll just go take a bath." Said Ryan and got upstairs to take a shower. Natalia let out another sigh.

And so they went to a shopping mall to have breakfast, lunch and dinner. They spent all day there because Natalia did not want to go home when there was a crime scene in front of their house. She just felt dangerous. Even she was with Ryan, it did not make her feel safer.

It was 5 p.m., The sky was dark already. During the dinner, there was a huge silence before Ryan's cell phone beeped. He pulled it out and read something on it and then put it back in his pocket. Natalia swallowed the food in her mouth and asked,

"What was it?"

"Nothing," Ryan avoided her eyes and kept on eating like nothing happened. He was the worse liar than her.

"Ryan, don't do this. What was it?" Natalia repeated. Ryan sighed and decided to tell the truth,

"Erica texted me, saying she wants to meet up on Tuesday." Ryan compressed his lips, hoping that Natalia wouldn't get mad.

"Meet up with you?" She asked. He just nodded.

"Are you going then?" She went on.

"I don't know." He replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I DON'T KNOW! So if I told you I'm going, would you allow me to?"

"If it's business stuff then OKAY! But if it's not…you know," Natalia implied. Again, Ryan sighed.

And then there was an awkward silence between them. They both hated it. So Ryan broke it,

"I'll think again." He continued, suddenly they both felt their food became distasteful as if they were in the ghetto restaurant.

At 7 p.m., they went home. The reporters and the cameramen from many television programs were still in front of their house, as if Erica Sikes. Natalia was unhappy with that.

Ryan got out of his car and walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door for Natalia. She got out of the car and immediately faked a smile when she saw Erica walking to them and greeted them. They greeted back.

"Hey, Wolfe." Erica said. "Did you get my message? Do you think you can go?" She asked. Natalia could smell her _Flora by Gucci_ perfume she's wearing from where she stood, looking at her moving red lips which were probably wearing _MAC_ Russian Red lipstick, when she talked. Natalia thought of when Ryan told her that he liked woman with red lips a lot so as once he forced her to wear red lipstick when they were about to go on a date because he said it turned him on. This thought got her feeling more jealous.

"Ah yeah I got your message. I wonder what do we have to talk about?" Asked Ryan.

"Well, as I've known you, you don't wanna be a mechanic, do you? I think I could get you a new job. Maybe we can talk about it." Replied Erica. Ryan was speechless, codifying things in his head.

Should he say yes or no? Sure he wanted a new job, a better job than what's he doing. He hated it at the garage fixing people's cars. But Natalia might get mad about him going to make a discussion with Erica, which didn't worth it. On his mind, he was like _Gosh, this is not easy to decide!_

"Oh. Cool. Um…" He paused, still deciding. "Natalia, What do you think?" Asked Ryan. So now he knew that his decision depended on Natalia's opinion.

"I think it might be good for you." Said Natalia with a faked friendly smile. Ryan couldn't believe she just said it as a yes.

"Ah, okay then...I'm going." Said Ryan, trying to smile as much as he could. He felt weird right now. The women in front of him were faking to each other.

"Great. I'll see you at where you work at." Said Erica.

"At the garage? Alright. What time?" Asked Ryan.

"What time you get off from work?" Asked Erica.

"5 p.m." Replied Ryan.

"That's when I'll meet you there. Goodnight," Said Erica before she turned around and walked back to the crime scene. Ryan and Natalia just got inside the house.

**Alright guys! And that was the 6****th**** chapter. ^_^ I hope you all like it and be looking forward to reading the next chapter. Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I very much appreciate that. :) And sorry that it took me so long to post this but since school started, I don't have enough time to write. :( Schoool sucksss!**


End file.
